Corazón de tinta
by Condesa sangrienta
Summary: Resumiendo… Panda siempre es y será un misterio. Así que no podría decirte mucho de él, pero…/ Este fic participa en el reto de "Mes de apreciación—Bookman—Enero 2017" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas".
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** Ningún personaje es mío, son todos de Hoshino Katsura, quien nos tortura con la llegada del manga.

 ** _Personaje principal:_** Bookman.

 ** _Título:_** Corazón de tinta.

 ** _Resumen:_** Resumiendo… Panda siempre es y será un misterio. Así que no podría decirte mucho de él, pero…

 ** _Reto participante :_** «Mes de apreciación—Bookman—Enero 2017».

 ** _Foro:_** «Resurgiendo entre las cenizas».

 ** _Palabras:_** 355 (Según Word)

 ** _Título del libro:_** A sangre fría.

* * *

 ** _Sin corazón._**

* * *

Bueno… ¿Por dónde comienzo?

Em…, si tuviera que describir a Panda, tendría que decir que parecía inhumano y no, no solo por el apodo dado por mí, sino que Panda parecía no tener emociones.

Al adoptarme lo primero que me dijo fue: _«No soy tu padre ni tu abuelo»._ Jamás me dejo llamarle con un mote afectivo. Y sí lo hacía por accidente me reñía.

Eso es bastante raro ahora que lo pienso y hasta ahora no sé por qué me adoptó si a él le gustaba estar solo. Algunas veces me decía que no hablara, pues quería imaginar que nadie estaba en casa. Así que… a lo que quiero llegar es que Panda no tenía ni un poco de sentimientos.

Me crío de forma que vea que cada sentimiento es malo y que las personas solo son bolsas de hueso y carne.

Supongo que a él no le importaba mucho la vida humano, pues trabajaba en la morgue y supongo que eso le insensibilizo. Aunque tal vez sea una excusa después de todo.

Si hablamos de su familia, pues nunca supe nada de ella. Jamás pronunció ni una sílaba acerca de su niñez. Así que no sé qué le pasó para acabar así o sí solo era así desde que era un niño.

Amargado, frío. Sin corazón.

Panda siempre fue un misterio para mí.

Lo único que sé verdaderamente de él, es que le gustaba su trabajo. Según investigué hace un tiempo que Panda trabajo duro para llegar al puesto que estaba y que no quería, por nada del mundo, retirarse. A Panda le gustaba abrir cuerpos y ver cada uno de sus órganos. Es macabro, ahora que lo pienso.

Así que se podría decir que Panda tenía… no tenía corazón y que por sus venas solo corría hielo. Sin exagerar.

Entonces, sí, puede que ahora mismo haya podido ser fácil la deducción de lo que ocurrió más tarde, pero la verdad es que siendo como era él… no podría imaginar que al llegar a su retiro se haya vuelto… de aquella forma.

Así que… Perdón Allen…

Em… continuando con la historia de Panda…


	2. Chapter 2

**_Rated:_** M

 ** _Palabras:_** 422 (Según Word)

* * *

 ** _Caída._**

* * *

Recuerdo que yo al tener 17 años le dijeron a Panda que ya debía retirarse. En realidad… no, no le dijeron sino obligaron, pues esas veces Panda ya tenía como unos… ochenta o algo así. Entonces, aunque protestaba tanto, tuvo que retirarse a regañadientes… pero antes de hacerlo les pidió que solo un día más de trabajo. Ellos aceptaron.

Yo… después del colegio fui a querer recoger al viejo, pero al entrar a la morgue vi algo… raro.

Panda estaba sacando cada órgano del cadáver. Recuerdo que era una mujer y que murió de una bala al corazón. Lo recuerdo bien, pues el corazón perforado estaba en las manos de Panda cuando lo vi.

Como antes te conté, Panda parecía no tener emoción alguna. Todo era ser amargado y frío, pero esa vez te juro que vi brillar sus ojos negros. Era como si jugara con cada órgano y viera la fascinación de tocarlo y abrirlo.

La verdad es que la primera vez que lo vi no me pareció raro, lo vi hasta normal, pero ahora que lo recuerdo me parece bastante aterrador. Porque luego de jugar con cada órgano del cuerpo, lo volvió a amar como un niño arma de nuevo su juguete. Solo que… esa vez saco algo, no me di cuenta de inmediato, pero Panda saco ese corazón perforado y lo guardo entre sus ropas manchadas.

Entonces se lo llevó a la casa.

Pero después de eso el ánimo del viejo fue en peor. Se la pasaba leyendo libros y libros. Algunas veces veía como leía libros de anatómica y parecía extrañar su trabajo. Ya no hablaba para nada y… eso era depresión, estoy seguro.

Está no es la peor parte de mis recuerdos, pues en cierto momento, antes que yo me graduara, recuerdo vívidamente que el tan serio Panda abrió a un gato que estaba por ahí. La niña, a los poco días, vino llorando a nuestra puerta para decir si vinos a su gato, Bookman negó con la seriedad común, pero ese gato quedó en el congelador por muchos años.

Yo no me atrevía a decir nada, pues me parecía una cosa rara, sí, pero que no era de mi incumbencia. Aunque le pregunte una vez por qué había tantos cadáveres de animales en el congelador, el viejo no respondió y a los días siguientes compró un congelador él solo para cada cadáver que abría. Una vez lo abrí y encontré a gatos, perros, loros y muchos animales más.

Yo, en ese momento, no le preste atención.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Género:_** Crimen.

 ** _Palabras:_** 444 (Según Word)

* * *

 ** _Frustración._**

* * *

Al pasar los años yo comencé a trabajar en la policía como investigador.

Recuerdo que mi primer caso me encontré algo desconcertado, tanto así que fui a pedir ayudar a Panda para que viera el cadáver y me dé alguna pista. Quizás yo hubiera podido hacerlo solo, pero supongo que de cierta manera quería hacer que el viejo vuelva a cortar cadáveres. En serio que lo disfrutaba.

En fin, de vez en vez el viejo me iba a ayudar con eso de ver los cadáveres. Supongo que era feliz así.

Pero un día entró un caso verdaderamente raro. La víctima era una mujer joven. Se encontraba en un lado de una carretera totalmente desnuda. La mujer estaba dividida en tres partes, el asesino le cortó la cadera para separar las piernas del torso, luego entre los puntos de las axilas para separar el brazo y la cabeza. Lo más raro del caso era que la mujer, la cabeza de la mujer, veía el cielo —sus ojos estaban abiertos— sus manos como extendidos como si se relajara en el césped. No había sangre, ni huellas. Solo una marca en el pecho, un punto negro, solo uno. Y en su muñeca escrito con tinta estaba la letra _«L»_

El caso era raro, pues la chica al parecer no tenía enemigos y era una chica muy tranquila para trabajar en negocios sucios. Yo estaba confundido. Lo único que deducimos era que el asesino debía ser alguien que supiera medicina, pues el separar así un cuerpo era algo que solo un médico podía hacer, pues la línea era casi perfecta. Luego que debía ser alguien fuerte para lavar un cadáver y llevarlo a la carretera.

Lo que nos llamó más la atención era esa simple _«L»_ de su muñeca.

Pregunté a Panda si quería ir a ver el cadáver para que me ayudara, pero él negó por primera vez. Su escusa era que estaba cansado en ayudarme en esos casos y que lo resolviera por mi cuenta propia.

Al mes siguiente y sin ninguna pista, volvió a suceder. Hubo otra víctima mujer. Era la misma pose, la misma división de tres e igual estaba muy limpia. Solo había dos diferencias, una eran los dos puntos en su cuerpo y la otra era que en su muñeca había la letra «I»

Estábamos desconcertados.

No pudimos hacer nada. Me sentía frustrado, pues yo era alguien que puede resolver esas cosas fácilmente. Que ese maldito asesino haya sido más listo que yo… me molestaba.

Y hubo otra víctima más.

Y otra más.

Al final, entre todas las muñecas, formaba «Libros»

Pero cuando pensábamos que no íbamos a resolverlo… apareciste tú, Allen.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Emoción:_** Tristeza.

 ** _Palabras:_** 492 (Según Word)

* * *

 ** _…Lo siento._**

* * *

«Se vio a un chico pasar cerca del lugar donde se encontró a la sextina víctima del asesino en tinta»

Eso se nos fue comunicado. Y te investigamos. Debes entender que estábamos frustrados y que queríamos un culpable. Tal vez por eso, por tu nerviosismo y falta de una acuartada solida… te acusamos.

Yo pude notar que cerca del cadáver de la chica estaba un pelo blanco. Lo recuerdo bien, pues lo guarde como evidencia y… como en esos tiempos no había pruebas de ADN, te inculpamos. ¿Los policías te golpearon mucho para que te confesaras cierto? Yo no me metí en eso, pero supongo que es por eso que te dijiste culpable, pues temías a la muerte.

Además… antes del juicio decías y decías que eras inocente, pero la gente no te escuchó. Debió ser… frustrante.

Pero yo pensé, en ese momento, que lo resolví.

Lo siento, de verdad. Ahora veo que fui un idiota al no poder dar una evidencia más… concreta.

En fin, un día, como hace una semana atrás… revisé las cosas de Panda. El viejo murió hace muchos años y es por eso que cada cosa de él estaba bien guardada. Al yo tener que detestar mi propio retiro empecé a ver sus cosas… entonces lo vi.

Eran fotos, Allen, fotos. Cada una de las chicas vivas y luego fallecidas. La misma tinta usada para escribir en sus muñecas. También algunos recuerdos que tomó de ellas. Me sorprendió bastante aquello y por un momento pensé que… no era cierto. Entonces fui de nuevo a la central para pedir ver de nuevo el caso de tinta.

Allen, las palabras me resonaban en mi cabeza, esas de «Libros», en inglés «Book», Bookman. Fui un idiota, era bastante obvio. Al revisar el cabello que vi en la mano de la chica muerta y analizarlo… supe que sí, no fuiste tú sino mi tutor.

¿Sabes lo más raro y feo de esto? Cada chica murió porque le sacaron el corazón. Y yo encontré cada uno de sus corazones en ese congelador… Y ahí estaba también el primer corazón perforado por una bala.

Quisiera contarte más detalles, pero no sé más. No sé por qué Panda mató a todas esas mujeres y por qué solo mujeres. Como se las arregló para cargar los cuerpos, lavarlos y…, pero no sé. Lo único que sé es que él lo hizo, estoy seguro. Pues cada vez que encontraba a una víctima… él desaparecía una noche antes y que jamás quiso ver, y un solo cadáver cuando se lo pedí.

De nuevo Allen… lo siento. Pero ahora mismo ya es muy tarde para sacarte de prisión… así que no puedo hacer más. Pero te prometo que al menos limpie tu nombre.

.

Al acabar el relato Allen llora.

Lavi solo puede irse.

La vida de Walker fue arruinada solo porque Panda extrañaba su trabajo.

Lavi está enojado, pero también admirado por lo que hizo su tutor.

* * *

Fin.

Bien… me reservé este último capítulo para hablar.

En primer lugar todo este caso se basa en mis leves recuerdos que tengo de un caso que se llama «El asesino del lápiz labial». No lo recuerdo mucho, pero sí que ese asesino jamás fue arrestado, pues era el padre de un policía y que inculparon a un muchacho por eso. Al final de lo que vi, el policía se perdona con la pobre persona que estaba encarcelada en vano, pero no puede liberarlo pues… ya es muy tarde. Además la persona ya era viejo y… no se podía cambiar el veredicto.

Así que esa persona encarcelada injustamente muere en prisión.

De eso me inspiré.

Me tomé la libertad que cambiar todo lo que quise. Y todo esta historia está narrada por Lavi, quién al descubrir todo eso fue a hablar con Allen. Ambos ya están viejos y lo único que puede hacer el pelirrojo es pedirle perdón a Walker, pero no más.

Es… algo triste.

Por favor no me odien con esto, pero las cosas que me sortearon para el fic de Panda iba perfecto para un asesinato.

Ahora… siento que al final y al cabo todo quedo muy vacío, pues no se ve lo que es de Panda y el por qué hizo todo eso. Pero me gusta aquello, pues te da ganas que te lo expliqué, jeje. En fin, las razones principales del viejo Bookman para matar eran que estaba aburrido y de verdad que adoraba su trabajo.

El final es abierto y la verdad es que ni yo me la esperaba. Al acabar con esto pensé que… Lavi podría tener admiración por lo que hizo su tutor, pues al final quedó impune. No sé sí Lavi querrá ser un asesino, pero algo en mi ser me dice que sí, jeje.

Pero bueno ¿Qué tal? Siento que de cierta forma hizo a Lavi algo… Oc. ¿Es mi idea? Ojala que no, no quiero manejar mal al conejo. En verdad que está historia me costó… mucho, pues otro personaje de otro anime no me dejaba concentrarme. Pero al final me dio permiso para hacerlo… supongo porque ya no tenía inspiración para su historia, jajaja. Cosas que nos pasan a nosotros los autores.

Ah… por cierto, ¿Alguien sabe cómo quitarse a un personaje de la cabeza? Ferid Báthroy (Owari no seraph) quiere que me vaya a escribir solo de él. Ayúdenme T-T.

En fin… —divago mucho— Espero que les guste y que dejen su comentario.

Espero leerlos pronto.


End file.
